This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A typical blade server system may include a blade enclosure that houses a number of individual minimally-packaged computer motherboards. These computer motherboards may be referred to as blade servers or simply “blades.” Each blade in a typical blade server system is generally arranged within a blade enclosure of the system and typically includes one or more processors, memories, network connections, and so forth. Blade servers may generally be described as self-contained computer servers designed for high density arrangement within a blade enclosure. For example, densities of more than one-hundred computers per blade enclosure may be achieved with blade server systems. Because of the compact nature of blade servers, it may be desirable to simplify and improve accessibility to server components.